Razor Hibiki
History Beginnings Professor Hibiki was working on a version of the Super-Soldier Serum. He thought he perfected the serum and didn't want to share his findings as he thought he would never receive proper credit. Against warnings of self-experimentation, he tested upon himself and mutated and became the predecessor as the Hulk gaining a taller and more muscular built. He escaped from the university, and has been on the run ever since. Forgetting his old life he has evaded capture for years. The Avengers The serum granted Razor Hibiki denser tissues then the standard then the standard human making him proportionally stronger and heavier then he looks in addition to various other superhuman abilities, and as the years went by these abilities increased. Unfortunately it also completely took away his sense of direction whatsoever. He is unable to go the right way, often sticking to the letter of any directions given to him, regardless of whether the path eventually turns. He has an inability to understand even the simplest of directions or draw any legible maps, once running the wrong way at the start of a three-legged race or getting lost in a house for hours, looking for the exit. Another side effect of the serum is that it took away his short-term or long-term memory. He often forgets names and people altogether. Thus the hibiki clan was born Razor’s natural Hibiki combined with his memory and direction problems left a string of offspring. During his wonderings Nodoka found him. She sent War Machine to recruit Razor, but not understanding what was going on he would not go without a fight. Even with extra firepower War Machine couldn't take Razor by force, so he had to wait until he settled down. He eventually got him to join Nodoka's re-activated Project: Avenger. Powers and Abilities Powers Transformation: Hibiki Razor became no longer a, but a what. A force of nature, perhaps, if nature were any more capricious than it already is. Backed by a strength and general toughness that you usually only find with Asgardians or Olympians it is said that it is better to let Hibiki Razor pass you by than to engage him in conversation. He is as unpredictable as the wind, and a hurricane force when unleashed, and if you have the misfortune of winding up on his bad side then there is no power on earth that can stop him from rendering you into very tiny bits of hamburger. Weakness The Serum had a number of side effects which is why it was deemed unreliable the first of which is that he completely lost his sense of direction. Place him in a room with a single door and the will be unable to find is way out. It is interesting to note that the directional problem makes him an experts with mazes. Have him walk a straight line and e might end up in Hokkaido, but put him in a maze and he'll be out within minutes. The second major flaw of the serum is that Razor lost his short-term or long-term memory. He often forgets names and people altogether. Notes Razor Hibiki is based off of the charecter created by Jim Bader in his fanfic A Tale of Two Wallets Category:Continuum-16104615 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Avengers Category:Scientists Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Super Strength Category:Alternate Form